


Fuck Buddies in High Places

by agonothymicInsomniac



Category: League of Legends, Legends of Runeterra
Genre: ANYONE KNOW THESE CHARACTERS, Age Difference, Begging, F/F, Heels, Magic Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, lowkey average lesbian sex, some feeling thru clothes like just a lil, taking off clothes with teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonothymicInsomniac/pseuds/agonothymicInsomniac
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots between Tianna Crownguard, the High Marshal of Demacia, and Cithria the Bold, of the Dauntless Vanguard.
Relationships: Cithria/Tianna Crownguard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Part 1: In Need of Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I just want older women to order me around so thank you for reading what is basically me projecting all my fantasies onto 2 side characters from Legends of Runeterra. Also, as badly as I want to change the title of this fic, it's now a joke between me and my friends. Please enjoy + leave a kudos if you liked it (or not, but it'll motivate me to do more hehe)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As of 4/21/20 I've updated this fic with a new edit of this chapter! Hopefully I have fixed some of the repetition and awkward wording problems. If this is your first time reading, please enjoy~

Cithria leaned against a nearby pillar as she readjusted the dress top she had been made to wear on tonight’s occasion. The velvety coat was an unfamiliar change to the armor she was so used to wearing on guard duty, though for the time it was a suitable alternative. After all, if there were too many obvious guards hanging around on the day of Luxanna’s Birthday Ball, nobody would feel comfortable enough to have any fun. She was posted in a corner on the second level balcony of the ballroom, overlooking the dance floor. Fortunately, nothing too rowdy was happening.  _ Luckily _ , Cithria thought, watching as Garen broke open another cask,  _ nobles know how to keep their senses about them even after a few drinks into the night. _ Her eyes then landed on Tianna Crownguard, whos usual calm composure looked a little worse for wear.  _ Most of them, anyways, _ she reminded herself, slightly amused. That is, until she realized Tianna was headed straight in her direction.

She stood upright and nodded diligently in the woman’s direction. If Tianna noticed or cared she didn’t make it apparent. As she stopped beside Cithria, the older woman put her hand on the pillar to stabilize herself.

“High Marshal?” Cithria questioned. She raised an eyebrow, “Is there a problem?”

“I think I underestimated how strong Freljordian’s make their drink. We should have gone with a Demacian brewery,” she admitted, motioning to the flask of wine she held. “I’d like to retire, for just a moment. Can you escort me to my chambers?”

“Of course, ma’am,” Cithria nodded, gently plucking the drink from Tianna’s hand and resting it on the balcony’s railing. She offered an arm, which the noble gladly took. Although Tianna’s shaky walk could be somewhat concealed by the heavy armor she wore, she still needed some amount of support.

The two were able to make it to her room without much difficulty. Navigating the Crownguard mansion was certainly no easy feat, so Cithria was grateful Tianna still had her wits about her. Not that she supposed anyone would forget where their room was. When they reached their destination, the older woman was about to close her door when she realized Cithria was not following behind her, but was still outside of it.

“Come in, won’t you? I need assistance,” she said, as though that should have been obvious.

“Ah, uh, yes ma’am!” The knight ducked past Tianna and into the room, hearing the gentle click of the door behind them.

“Get me out of this dreadful attire,” she ordered, standing in front of the floor-length mirror of her room, examining her face as if trying to see if her inebriation was obvious.

Tianna was dressed in armor similar to what she wore when performing her role of the High Marshal, though much more decorated. It was certainly not the type of armor to bring to the battlefield, but it was perfect for frivolous parties such as tonight’s. Cithria approached from behind, quite a bit shorter than Tianna. She reached under the noble’s arms, loosening the belts that attached the pauldrons to Tianna's shoulders. She carefully slid the armor off, the cape that hung between the two parts crumpling. With an effort, Cithria placed them as gently as she could to the side. Suddenly, she was grateful she never skipped arm day.

Looking back at Tianna, she could see how built the woman was. Although much older, she stayed in fantastic shape, and Cithria could see some of the definition of her muscles poking through her undershirt. She wondered if the High Marshal had always felt so imposing. Upon realizing she was staring, she gulped and continued.

Tianna turned towards her now, making it easier for Cithria to unpin the piece of jewelry holding the shawl draped across her shoulders. She fumbled with the clasp, nearly dropping the expensive accessory. Tianna’s eyes widened and met Cithria’s with a slightly threatening glare. She dare not think how much it would’ve cost had she dropped the clasp and broken the gem.

“A-apologies, High Marshal,” Cithria stuttered, fighting to maintain her composure.

The noble’s expression eased slightly at her genuine tone. “It’s fine,” she sighed, probably lying. “My servants fumble with it as well.”

Cithria pushed the shawl off Tianna’s shoulders, trying to avoid her gaze. She found it quite difficult to do so with how close she was standing, and the knight swore the room was getting hotter. She took the chestplate off without so much as letting her breath be audible.

“You may call me Tianna, if you please,” the noble said, breaking the silence. “Mayhaps then you won’t be so nervous.”

_ Ah, so she could tell, _ Cithria groaned. “I’m not used to this.”

“Used to taking off armor?” Tianna smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Silly girl.”

“No, I mean,” she breathed out, trying to find the words, “I mean, you’re… the Dauntless Vanguard’s High Marshal. I never expected...” Her mind blanked. Had she always been this nervous around Tianna? It’s not like they had never interacted before but something about this felt so… _ intimate. _

Just then, she felt Tianna’s hand grab her face, her thumb and pointer finger on either cheek. She turned towards the mirror, as though presenting Cithria’s own face to herself.

“Look at you,” she stated, “you are a knight, no? There’s a reason they call you Cithria the Bold. You ‘ought to be brave, always.”

Cithria could feel the heat rush to her face. Tianna’s grip was firm, digging into her skin just enough to make her pay attention, but not enough to make her uncomfortable. They stood like that in the mirror, Cithria staring at herself and wondering how she got into this situation. When she looked at Tianna’s reflection, surprisingly the woman was already looking at her, and she wasn’t looking away. There was an emotion behind Tianna’s eyes she couldn’t quite place. She just knew it pierced through her very core, and that she found herself _liking_ it.

The knight turned her face away abruptly, wrestling out of the grasp, but Tianna still rested a hand on her shoulder. “Tell me what’s on your mind,” she said. It wasn’t a question, but rather, an order.

“I think that...,” Cithria breathed, feeling somewhat light-headed, “I’d very much like to kiss you right now.”

“Turn around.”

Cithria did, and was met by a pair of soft lips covering her own. She expected Tianna’s mouth to be a little harder, but was pleasantly surprised when it wasn’t. She could taste some of the wine from that night on her lips, and the sweet scent drove her mad.

All too soon, the sensation ended. A small noise of displeasure escaped Cithria, and she found herself reaching for Tianna, resting her hands on her firm biceps. “That’s it?” she grumbled, pouting in frustration.

Tianna smirked, as though truly realizing the extent of her upper hand. “Why? Do you want more?”

_God, she’s really gonna make me say it._ Cithria bit her lip, “I want more, yes.”

“More what?” the noble woman countered, leaning in and speaking softly. Cithria felt her breath on her ear.

“I want to kiss more.”

“Just kiss?”

Cithria paused at that. Was there.. could she go beyond kissing? She reached up and wrapped her arms around Tianna’s shoulders. “Honestly, I don’t know yet.”

For now, this answer was sufficient, and she felt the same pair of soft lips trail beneath her ear and across her jaw. Tianna ran her fingers up Cithria’s sides and found the buttons on her coat, undoing the first few to allow access to her neck and shoulders. Cithria tilted her head back to afford Tianna more space, which she took up greedily, nibbling and tracing her tongue along Cithria’s collarbone. The knight could feel goosebumps raise all over, and she suspected Tianna noticed as well when she felt the woman’s smile against her skin. Before long, her knees felt like jelly and Tianna began leading them backwards towards her dresser. Tianna grasped Cithria’s hips and helped lift her to sit on top of it.

“This coat is stuffy,” Cithria complained, trying to struggle out of it but finding it difficult to focus. Luckily, Tianna swiftly helped her out of it, and the garment was discarded onto the floor.

Tianna took a moment to step back and look at her  **prey** . Lips slightly parted and breathing just a little too heavy, Cithria watched the older woman’s eyes look over her body. The knight knew her hair was a mess, but as Tianna’s eyes landed on her sheer undershirt, the thought quickly dissolved.

“You seem excited,” Tianna spoke, her half-lidded eyes tracing the soft bumps underneath Cithria’s shirt. Although Cithria wasn’t flat-chested, she could get away without wearing a bra most of the time. However, whatever desires she could keep concealed were certainly revealing themselves now. Her nipples felt incredibly sensitive, and even the feeling of them rubbing against the soft fabric was enough to provoke her.

Cithria felt like she could choke on each word that came out of her mouth. “I want you here,” she murmured, taking Tianna’s hands in her own and guiding them to her chest, but before they reached their destination, Tianna stopped.

“You, my dear,” she commanded, “come second. Know your place.” With that, she snatched her hands away, leaving Cithria on the dresser feeling more than a little frustrated. 

Still clothed, Tianna sat in a nearby chair, crossing her legs neatly. “Come here,” she motioned with her finger. Cithria obeyed, hopping off of the dresser and standing next to her. Although she stood above Tianna, she felt very small.

“You still haven’t finished undressing me,” she pointed out. She raised her arms above her head. “My shirt, if you would?”

Cithria reached for the bottom of Tianna’s undershirt and pulled it off in one motion, revealing the toned body that had been underneath. Cithria dared to lay a hand on the other woman’s bare bicep, feeling the muscular skin beneath her fingertips. She wanted to explore more, but another command from Tianna stopped her.

“On your knees,” she ordered. Cithria kneeled in front of the noble, staring up at her. The woman raised her boot and rested it on Cithria’s shoulder, the pointed heel poking uncomfortable into her bare skin. “Unlace them.”

Cithria nodded and reached up. She could swear that the more she unlaced the boot, the harder Tianna would dig her heel in. The pain was getting to be a bit too much, and she grit her teeth in order to not let out a whimper. When she was finally done unlacing, and could take the boot off, she felt relieved. That is, until she had to do the second one. When she was finished with both, two dark marks remained on both her shoulders from where the heel had been. Cithria wondered if they’d bruise.

Tianna leaned in and cupped Cithria’s face in her hands. “You’ve been quite agreeable,” she crooned. The knight felt Tianna’s thumbs gently brush over the marks on her shoulders and shuddered. “Mmm, these hurt, don’t they?”

Cithria hesitated, then nodded.

“Good, they should,” Tianna smirked devilishly and stood. “Now... these pants. Use your teeth. No hands.”

She didn’t question, and started at Tianna’s drawstrings, now between her legs. She struggled to find a grip with her teeth, but when she did she pulled until the initial knot came out. After, she bit the trousers at each hip to pull them down until they finally fell further to Tianna’s ankles. Cithria leaned close to the floor now, biting the ends of the pants and pulling them with all the strength she could muster. Tianna raised her foot slightly, allowing the girl to slip them off for good.

When she was done, Cithria looked up at Tianna, who was now nearly naked except for her undergarments. As if she hadn’t been breathing hard before, that escapade certainly caused her to now. She looked between the noble’s legs, seeing a dark spot on the fabric. “Should I take those off as well?”

"That remains to be seen." The older woman met Cithria's eyes and thought for a moment, or at least pretended to think. She brought a finger to her lips and smiled. "You've been such a good girl, haven't you? Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes," Cithria admitted. "I... think you want me to touch you, as well."

"If I said I did," Tianna breathed, reaching behind her back and taking off her brassiere, "would you continue to be good and make me cum?"

Something about those words sent a shiver down Cithria's spine. "Yes."

"Stand up," she commanded. Tianna grabbed the younger woman's hands and led her gently over to her bed. She sat on the edge and laid back, crawling farther up. Cithria climbed on top of her and straddled her. The noble relaxed into the bed before issuing her next order. "Touch me."

The knight didn't have to be told twice. She hovered over Tianna's face, examining her every detail closely. Her eyes were strikingly light, and Cithria could see the intense need in them despite how much she tried to hide it. She gingerly pressed her lips to Tianna's, and slid her leg up between the noble's until she reached the damp spot she saw earlier. Tianna moaned into her mouth softly, but tried to maintain composure. Cithria could tell how much she didn’t want to lose control.

Painstakingly slow, she broke from Tianna’s mouth and kissed down the noble’s jaw and throat, stopping between her breasts. She felt Tianna’s hands tangle themselves in her hair, messing up her braid even more, but urging her exactly where she wanted Cithria to be. Cithria took the hard, pink peak of Tianna’s nipple into her mouth, enveloping it in warmth. As she rolled it delicately beneath her tongue, Cithria’s hand took care of the other one. Tianna trembled gently under her, her breath suddenly hitching as she raised a hand to her mouth, as though trying to stifle the noises. Cithria could feel nails digging into her scalp, and suddenly the hand was pushing her further down.

“I want your mouth,  _ there _ , now,” she growled, meeting Cithria’s eyes with a gaze of utter fire.

“All in due time,” Cithria teased, readjusting to position herself between the noble’s legs as she parted Tianna’s thighs with her hands. She peppered her inner thighs with light bites and kisses, though remained far away from where she knew Tianna needed her. “Where was it you wanted me, again?”

“I… I want...,” Tianna trailed off, at a momentary loss for words. Cithria grinned and bit gently down on Tianna’s thigh.  _ Nobles have such clean mouths _ _ ,  _ she thought, amused. It must’ve shown in her eyes because she elicited a reaction. The older woman grit her teeth, “You fucking brat. Stop playing dumb and put your mouth where its useful.” With that, she tugged on Cithria’s braid and pushed her head in between her legs.

Cithria made a noise of pain before hooking her thumbs under the noble’s underwear and pulling them down quickly. Tianna pressed herself into Cithria, who gladly opened her mouth. She flattened her tongue and licked Tianna’s slit, attempting to clean up the mess she had tried so hard to hide. She stopped at her clit, circling the small bud slowly, before dipping back down to enjoy Tianna’s taste.

“Oh, Cithria,” Tianna said raspily, trailing off into moans. “Don’t you dare fucking stop. Don’t you  _ dare _ fucking stop.”

Cithria might have disobeyed if her own needs weren’t so great. Although she was focused on getting Tianna off, she could feel the throbbing between her own legs becoming stronger. She desperately wished she could grind against anything to relieve a little bit of the pressure that was building, but instead she ravished Tianna, wanting her to come faster.

“Stop! Right there, ah..!” Tianna choked out, wrapped up in the sensations being delivered to her. Cithria didn’t have to guess what was happening as the noble’s hips bucked, pressing her core into the knight’s mouth. As Tianna’s thighs tightened around her head, Cithria continued to greedily eat her up. All the control Tianna had been trying to maintain seemed to come undone, her moans filling the bedchamber and resounding in Cithria’s ears. Her breasts rose and fell rapidly with her breath, slowing down as her pleasure tapered off.

The knight rose to her knees, crawling up to plant another kiss on Tianna’s lips. The younger woman suspected the noble probably got some amount of enjoyment from tasting herself on someone else’s lips. Cithria might’ve even liked to make out a little, but she was already feeling impatient. She sat upright and the noble slipped out from under the girl, sitting up with her. Cithria put her hands on either side of Tianna’s waist. “I want you to touch me too,” she whispered, “Please.”

Tianna put her own hands on the girl’s and removed them, chuckling. “After that little act you pulled, you’ll be lucky if I let you cum at all.”

Cithria leaned in closer, looking the other woman in the eyes, “ _ Please… _ ” Her need was quickly turning into desperation, and Tianna enjoyed every bit of it.

“Perhaps…,” Tianna scoffed. She snaked her hands up Cithria’s legs, resting her hands on her thighs. “Show me how badly you want this.”

_ Finally _ , she thought. The knight slowly unbuckled the belt she wore and discarded her pants as quickly as she could. Now only in her undershirt and panties, she leaned back slightly and planted her feet on either side of Tianna, spreading her legs. If the raised eyebrow was anything to go off of, she suspected she should probably just throw out that pair of underwear after tonight. Tianna raked her nails down Cithria’s hips, sliding the panties off as she did.

Tianna grinned, seemingly pleased by the results. “You really do want this, I see.” She reached down, dipping her middle finger into the pool between Cithria’s legs, and she squirmed even at such a brief touch. Tianna brought the dampened finger to her own mouth, parting her lips and tasting Cithria. She smirked and dipped her fingers down once more, but this time brought it to the knight’s own lips. 

“Taste yourself,” she commanded, and Cithria obliged, taking Tianna’s fingers into her mouth. “How do you think you taste?”

Cithria swallowed, feeling embarrassed by the question, “I.. I think it’s…I’m… good?”

Tianna burst out in genuine laughter, perhaps the first actual smile Cithria had seen from her. “That you are, my dear, but…,” she cleared her throat, trailing a finger across Cithria’s collarbone, down her undershirt, and between her legs. She found the small, hard bud she was looking for, circling it softly for only a few seconds before removing her hand. “... just not enough to make me want to touch you.”

“No…,” Cithria cried out, her throat straining. She swore she was being driven crazy. “Please…  _ Please _ , Tianna.”

“Begging won’t help you, I’m afraid, but let’s test your willpower,” she tilted her head thoughtfully. “I want you to touch yourself, but don’t cum. Not until I say you can.”

Cithria immediately responded, gladly using her hand to pleasure herself. The slickness made it easier, and with half-lidded eyes, she stared idly at Tianna’s body, admiring the woman’s shape. She felt Tianna put a hand beneath her chin and tilt her face up.

“Look into my eyes,” she commanded, her eyes piercing. Cithria struggled to focus on holding her gaze, feeling small and perfectly uncomfortable under it. She wanted to shrink away, Tianna's blue eyes cutting right through her, but wanted to be touched even more.

Cithria let out a small whimper on accident. She blushed, and Tianna's amused look only made her feel warmer.

"Do you truly enjoy this," she questioned, her voice dripping with delight, “or is it unsatisfying?”

Cithria inhaled sharply, stifling the moans she so badly wanted to let out. “It’s—unsatisfying. I… Tianna, please… this is too cruel…”

“You’re holding back so much,” she smiled, leaning in to rest her forehead gently on Cithria’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around the girl. “What a very good girl.”

Cithria shivered at the contact, though it was very welcome. However, she knew she was in danger when she felt Tianna’s mouth start to move and kiss her, across her collarbone and at her neck. Tianna buried herself in the crook there and bit Cithria gently.

“Tianna, if you do that I’ll…,” Cithria choked, her fingers having not stopped moving against her clit. 

“Do. Not. Cum,” came the muffled response, followed by a harder bite.

Cithria whined, her free hand digging into the mattress. “Please Tianna, I have to,” she breathed out, nearing her limit.

Tianna didn’t let her reach it. She gently removed Cithria’s hand away from touching herself and allowed Cithria to calm down. Unexpectedly, she held her close and gently pet her hair. 

“Impressive willpower,” Tianna gently said. “Deserving of reward.”

Cithria met her eyes greedily. She kept her gaze locked on Tianna as she felt her fingers gently trace lines across her inner thigh. She was waiting for something.

“Touch me,” Cithria demanded gently. Tianna laughed, as if to say _“try better.”_ Swallowing her pride, she breathed out slowly. “Please touch me, Tianna. Make me cum…. Gods, please.”

A satisfied expression on her face, Tianna met Cithria’s lips once more and finally, finally touched her. She moaned loudly into the kiss, and when it was obvious she couldn’t concentrate on anything other than her own pleasure, Tianna moved down to sucking her neck gently.

With how much build-up the knight had, it didn’t take long for her to cum. Her orgasm was much more gentle than Tianna’s, with Cithria happily crumpling into her own little heap of satisfaction.

Although Tianna was not accustomed to keeping guests in her bed, she allowed Cithria a long moment to recover. The two spent time in silence, mindful of each other but neither speaking a word. Unfortunately, Tianna couldn’t simply wait around to exchange pleasantries. As an important guest, she needed to return to the festivities, and so the two had to part.

“You’re relieved from your post tonight, Cithria,” Tianna spoke, sliding off the bed and beginning to gather the pieces of her clothing scattered about the room. Cithria followed after her, picking up her own and getting dressed along the way. She started at Tianna for a moment, wondering if the woman needed her assistance again. “I’ll call in someone else,” she smiled. “You’ve done more than enough for me tonight.”

Cithria blushed and flashed a small smile. “I… It was fun. I enjoyed it.”

“As did I,” Tianna nodded, speaking formally. Cithria knew it was unlikely she would hear much warmth from the High Marshal now that she was mentally preparing to head back into that crowd.

Without so much as another word, the knight made her way to exit Tianna’s room, watching the noble even as she approached it. The two exchanged one last look, and Cithria closed the door, heading back downstairs to leave the Crownguard estate for the night.


	2. Part 2: "Shex"toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cithria is back at the Crownguard Estate after some time, wondering if she and Tianna can continue where they left off.

Cithria opened her eyes, feeling caught in a haze. She was disoriented, and couldn’t quite tell exactly what room she was in. Someone was present over her, their frame noticeably larger than her own. She felt a warm breath on her ear, and a pair of lips trail along her jaw. She reached up and her hand met a silky mass of blonde hair. The woman rose to their elbows and looked into her eyes. It was Tianna Crownguard.

“Are you alright?” Tianna asked, a small look of concern on her face.

“Tianna... ? What are you…?” Cithria hesitated, looking around but unable to identify anything around them, “How did we get here?”

“Don’t you remember?”

“I-I don’t,” she confessed, sitting up a bit, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. Cithria felt a bit defensive, unable to read the situation.

Tianna gave her a warm look, and Cithria felt as though she were floating. "You're safe with me," she whispered reassuringly, raking her nails along Cithria’s side delicately, causing goosebumps to appear over her skin. She chuckled softly at the girl's reaction, “See? That felt good, didn’t it?”

Cithria thought about it. Tianna wasn’t entirely wrong, it did feel nice. _Ah, who cares how I got here...,_ she thought, reaching around Tianna’s shoulders and pulling her closer.

“I couldn’t tell,” Cithria said quietly. “Why don’t you do it again?”

\--

Cithria opened her eyes, shooting up in bed. She found herself sweating, breathing heavily as she looked around the room she was in. She looked down, a warm blue blanket with reflective stars on it covering her legs. She looked at the walls, where curtains hung from the wall flowed softly in the breeze of the open window. Near it was a desk covered in scrolls, makeup, and trinkets. Lots and lots of trinkets. Lux wasn’t a mess persay, but her room was certainly cluttered with useless cute objects, and whenever Cithria slept over, there were always more.

She put her hand over her mouth when she remembered the form in bed next to her. She looked down at Lux, who was thankfully still passed out. _Thank gods she’s a heavy sleeper,_ Cithria sighed, shoving the blanket out of the way. The two were used to having sleepovers whenever Cithria had some time off. Although on the outside they were quite different, Lux and Cithria got along well and often hung out to marathon Star Guardians on a nifty hextech device Ezreal had gifted Lux some time ago. As a Crownguard, she had the money to travel to Piltover and wasn't phased by the technology, but Cithria still thought it was magic and found it dazzling.

She slid out of the bed and quietly padded to the window. Looking out, she had a stunning view of the kingdom as well as the large courtyard of the Crownguard estate. It was beautiful, and reminded her the most of home, where such vast green spaces were much more common. Cithria closed her eyes and felt the breeze brush past her skin. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself a bit more. As much as she tried, however, she couldn't get the image of Tianna out of her head. She groaned internally. The fact the woman's niece was in the same room wasn't exactly helping. She had barely spoken a word to Tianna since the night of Lux's ball last month, yet her mind was racing with thoughts of that night again.

She turned around and looked at the door. Although she had only been to Tianna's room once, she remembered the correct way vividly. _Walking to Tianna's room wouldn't be so hard…_ Cithria looked at Lux once more and rummaged through the mage's desk for a candle. She stuck it in the holder on the desk and lit it quietly. She tip-toed to the door, holding her breath as she opened it inch by inch, praying for it not to squeak. Luckily, she was able to exit the room without a single peep.

Standing alone in the hallway of the Crownguard Estate was daunting. The ceiling was just too high, and the corridor too wide. Combined with the small desk candle which barely emit enough light to show the way, it was enough to give her chills. Well that, and the fact she was still in her nightclothes. Cithria supposed she could have at least worn shoes, but that would’ve caused far too much noise. In the dead of night, she felt at any moment she could turn a corner and someone would see her. It felt almost like hiding out during the midst of battle.

Cithria paused at that, stopping in the middle of her tracks. _Why does it feel that way?_ She asked herself. _I’m just walking… yeah. Just going for a... visit._ She resumed her journey and began to climb a staircase. From here, the rest of the way was a blur, and she soon stood once more in front of that door. She raised her hand in a fist, preparing to knock when a million thoughts raced through her mind at once. Was she going to be disturbing her? What if she was already with someone else? Why was she here? What would she say if Tianna asked?

Moved by an unknown force of will, she gave the door two strong knocks, and then listened very closely. After a few seconds, she felt disappointed… She heard no shifting from inside the room, no response, literally just... nothing. She gave a few smaller, weaker, irregular knocks… but her confidence had already been depleted. She thought about trying to open the door herself, but that was way too desperate.

On her way back down the stairs she was mentally kicking herself. _What were you thinking, Cithria? That you would just be able to go back to that night?_ Her thoughts occupied her so much that she almost missed the soft glow that emitted from a room near the bottom of the stairs. One she had never paid much attention to. The heavy wooden door was slightly ajar, and she could hear what she thought may be the soft crackle of a fireplace. Since she was already awake and it piqued her curiosity enough, she decided to take a quick look into the room, peering into the gap quietly.

She was right about the fireplace. Inside was a beautiful mantle, adorned with what must be generations worth of Crownguard heirlooms. There were also pictures she couldn’t make out completely, probably of the family. She could see portions of large bookshelves, though they were safely out of bounds from the fireplace. _A study, then?_ she wondered, scanning over more details of the room. That’s when she spotted the chair.

In a large chair, off to the side of the fireplace, she could see the form of Tianna staring into the flames. The shadows bounced off of her wildly, and Cithria could tell she was completely lost in thought. The lack of form, the tired expression on her face… Cithria felt like she saw something she shouldn’t have, but she couldn’t look away. Tianna wore a blouse, the top few buttons completely undone, revealing her collarbone clearly. Her hair was still in place, only slightly messier than usual with a few strands loose. She was as still as a statue aside from the subtle movements of her breathing. When she moved to run a hand down her face, it startled Cithria so much she jumped. Her hands shook and she fumbled with the candle holder. The candle itself became dislodged, and she foolishly tried to grab it, the flame catching her arm as both it and the holder clobbled loudly to the floor. Cithria crouched down and hid behind the door in complete silence, sweeping the objects up and silently hoping that the noise of the fireplace somehow drowned out the clank of the metal. After a few moments, she moved to peer through the gap once more, but she couldn’t see back into the room. It took her a few moments to realize it was Tianna blocking her view.

She gasped, falling backwards from her crouched position onto her behind. Cithria, mouth agape, could only stare up at her.

“And… how long have you been there? What are you doing here?” Tianna scoffed, then smirked devilishly. Upon realizing she wasn’t mad, Cithria let out a sigh of relief.

“Only a few minutes,” she admitted, finding her bearings and standing up again. “And I… was visiting Lux.”

“I know that,” she crossed her arms, tilting her head at the girl. “I mean, what are you doing here near my room? Looking for me, hmm?”

Cithria felt like butterflies were swarming her insides. “I..I.. y-yes?” she said honestly, a little nervous.

Tianna laughed heartily, then turned her back to Cithria and went back to sit upon her plush chair. “Join me by the fire, would you? I’ve been waiting.”

“You have?” Cithria gulped, placing the burnt-out candle and it’s holder on a nearby table as she approached. There was only one chair, so she stood by Tianna awkwardly.

“Of course,” Tianna patted the arm of her chair and Cithria sat on it, folding her legs over the other woman’s lap. “I knew you’d try and find me. I see your face when you want to speak to me, and can’t.”

Cithria blushed as she felt Tianna’s fingers trail up the underside of her leg, the touch so delicate yet so deliberate. “Yeah,” she breathed, “We never really spoke about what happened that night.”

“Was there a particular reason you wanted to?” Tianna asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really, but…,” Cithria looked away from Tianna. “You’re on my mind all the time. I can’t stop thinking about that night. Even in my dreams. It’s like I can’t escape you.”

Tianna gently turned Cithria’s face back to her own, “Your dreams?” Cithria nodded. “Tell me about them.”

She supposed there was no going back now. She repositioned herself, sliding into Tianna’s lap rather than sitting on the arm of the chair. “I was under you,” she explained, and grabbed one of Tianna’s hands, bringing it to her hip. “You caressed me here…,” she continued, moving the other woman’s hand once more, in between her legs, “but I wanted you here.”

“I see,” she replied, putting a slight pressure on the area her hand was led to. Cithria’s shorts got in the way, but Tianna suspected she liked the teasing. She leaned into her face slightly, inviting the other woman to kiss her.

She wasn’t disappointed. Cithria locked her own lips with Tianna’s greedily, putting a hand on either side of her face to hold it there. Tianna put an arm behind her shoulder and under her knees, holding her securely on her lap. Cithria’s hands wandered quickly, dancing across Tianna’s collarbone before sliding down further and finding the hard nubs of Tianna’s nipples under her shirt. She toyed with them, rubbing through the fabric. It was enough to cause the older woman to moan softly into the kiss. Cithria was quietly glad she seemed more gentle tonight. She unbuttoned the rest of the woman’s blouse, but before she could go back to fondling her, Tianna had other plans.

Tianna carefully propped Cithria’s legs up so they would not slip down, and snaked her hand between her thighs, once more caressing her slit through her clothes. Cithria spread her legs a little more to make room, expecting Tianna to shove her shorts to the side and touch her fully, but she didn’t show any intention of doing so. Cithria groaned, breaking off the kiss. “You’re not one to make it easy, are you?”

“Never,” Tianna growled, lifting up Cithria’s shirt and helping to pull it over the girl’s head. The two brownish peaks stood out against her lighter skin. “I have more intended for you. Tell me all that you’ve been thinking about,” with that command, Tianna descended onto one of Cithria’s nipples, her tongue drawing lazy circles about it.

“I… When I see you pass the training field I find it hard to concentrate any longer. But I must lead, so… I-I can’t… go see you. Sometimes I feel like your eyes are always on me, watching me, having hopes for me…,” Cithria breathed out, arching her back as she delighted in Tianna’s ministrations. “I… Everyone thinks so strongly about you, but it feels like you… think strongly about me, too. I thought I saw it when you were looking in the fire… I wondered if you were thinking about me.”

Tianna sat up and planted a gentle kiss on Cithria’s forehead. “I do think strongly of you.”

Cithria didn’t know exactly what it was that Tianna meant, other than it was a general feeling, and it didn’t sound like it was bad. She filed it away to ask about at some other time. For now, she had needs that were yet to be dealt with. She was about to help Tianna out of her own shirt when she was stopped.

“I really did expect you, _starling._ Let me show you what I had in mind.”

She looked around the room quickly before reaching for a box that sat on the nearby side table. “I trust you know Piltover, but are you aware of their hextechnology?”

Cithria thought back to the small screen she and Lux marathoned their shows on. “It’s like magic, but not exactly. Not in the way Demacia feels about magic.”

Tianna nodded, “Something like that. It’s a bit foreign in these parts, but sometimes they come up with some... _interesting_ inventions one can’t simply ignore.” She opened the box in her hand, revealing a phallic device of sorts along with a controller. “This is one of them.”

Cithria raised an eyebrow, sitting up in her lap to get a better view, “This? We have these, no?”

The older woman shook her head, lifting the device out of it’s box. “It’s different. It’s… like a real part.”

“Really?” Cithria nearly gasped, amazed at the level of technology achieved in such a simple design. Tianna smiled gently for a moment, finding her level of excitement endearing. Cithria became a little embarrassed, throwing her hands up in defense, “I’m sorry, it’s just… wow... we don’t have anything like this in Coudfield…”

“There’s no need to apologize. Let me show you how it works.”

“Here?” Cithria’s eyes widened. Making out in the study of the Crownguard estate was one thing, but what if someone else woke up and found them doing more?

“Of course. Just be a good girl and keep your voice down,” she chuckled darkly.

The two stood, and Cithria quickly helped Tianna get her bottoms off. She wore nothing but the unbuttoned blouse now. She held the device to her own mound and it meshed perfectly with her skin. Cithria was shocked, unable to completely believe what she was seeing. She wanted to ask if it had hurt, but Tianna acted as though nothing had happened.

“When you touch it, I’ll feel everything,” Tianna said, sitting back down in the chair.

Cithria knelt down in front of her, examining the device closely. She noticed it must have matched Tianna’s skintone when it made contact, as it was no longer a greyish hue. She reached out and grasped it gently, mostly just toying with it in fascination. Evidently, this paid off as she watched the member grow larger within her hands. She stroked it slowly, resting her head on Tianna’s thigh as she watched closely.

Tianna evidently didn’t think this through. She didn’t expect Cithria to become so enthralled to the point that she would be this careful and go this slow. “You won’t break it,” she said, hoping some reassurance would encourage her to be a bit more heavy-handed.

Cithria looked up at her and nodded. She got the hint, focusing in more on what she came here to do and stroking the member faster. It twitched gently in her hand, and she could see Tianna’s form begin to slouch slightly in the giant chair. “Use your mouth,” she commanded.

Cithria obliged, using her tongue to tease the head of Tianna’s cock. “Like this?” she asked, the question so genuine Tianna was caught a bit off guard. She just nodded in reassurance and put a gentle hand on the girl’s head. She felt Cithria plant kisses at the base, and trace her tongue from there to the tip of her cock. Already, some precum had begun to leak from the head, and Cithria opted to taste it.

“It tastes like you,” she hummed, kissing Tianna’s inner thighs as she continued stroking. Tianna moaned gently, working hard to control her breathing. Something about doing this, even though the part wasn’t really real, turned Cithria on. Although she was knelt on the ground before her, she felt like she had power over her like this. The more she thought about it, the more her own need made itself more apparent. She let go of Tianna and stood. “I want you inside me,” she declared, a familiar throbbing between her legs.

“We can’t do that with these, then,” Tianna said, reaching forward and grabbing Cithria’s hips, pulling her closer. She slid the shorts and panties down and Cithria stepped out of them. “Sit on my lap.”

Cithria nodded and climbed on top of Tianna’s lap, carefully guiding Tianna’s cock into her entrance. She descended onto it slowly, getting used to the feeling of it inside her. She felt Tianna’s nails dig into her flesh, saw her brow furrow, and she knew the woman was struggling to hold it together.

“Tianna…,” Cithria breathed, combing back the woman’s hair with her fingers.

“I’m okay. You feel… good,” Tianna choked out simply. Cithria had a feeling she was holding back a lot. “Keep… going.”

Cithria obliged, feeling weak in the knees but somehow finding the energy to fuck herself on Tianna’s cock. She started slow, allowing them to both get used to the sensation. Tianna held onto her hips and helped guide her, even though her own pleasure was far more intense. As they sped up and fell into a comfortable pace, she found she could barely hold the moans back, and Cithria was no better.

Both of them tried to stay as quiet as possible, neither wanting to be caught. The sound of Tianna’s cock sliding in and out of Cithria and their breathing was barely drowned out by the crackling of the fire, but their moans would definitely be heard clearly.

Nearing her own climax, Tianna sat back in her chair and watched Cithria ride her. She was sweating just a bit, loose hairs stuck to her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth slightly parted. Tianna could tell she was also getting close, Cithria’s walls pulsing around her cock more and more frequently. The younger woman’s breasts shook with each of her movements, and Tianna would have reached out and grabbed them if she could focus on anything except holding back all the sounds caught in her throat. She dared to say something, a small moan escaping her as she went to speak, “Cithria…. gods, were you always this beautiful?”

Cithria wasn’t really sure how to answer, but something about the spur of the moment compliment pushed her over the edge. As she came it was much harder to hold back, and she started to moan before burying her face into the nook of Tianna’s neck, stifling any noises she wanted to make. She throbbed around Tianna’s cock, urging the other woman to her own orgasm. She clenched her teeth together, bucking her hips as she came inside Cithria. The two held each other as they rode it out, and when it was over they still held each other.

“That was... intense,” Cithria said softly before getting off of Tianna and standing up. Tianna watched as she picked up her clothing off the floor, noting that she was walking just a little funny.

“That it was,” Tianna agreed, using the remote to tell the device to detach itself from her form. She took it and placed it back in it’s box. “Would you like to clean up in my chambers?”

Cithria laughed, shrugging her shirt back over her head, “ _Just_ clean up?”

“A greedy one, you are,” Tianna joked lightly, “ _just_ clean up. Perhaps stay the rest of the night, if you wish.”

Cithria smiled, “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright. Thamks for reading. Don't think too hard about hextech and magic combined with Demacia lore, pls, lol.... Anyways, I'm gonna pull it back on the smut a lil' and work on an actual fic with... fEEELLLIIINGS.


	3. Part 3: Boldly Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cithria finds herself missing Tianna, and goes to see if the feeling is mutual.

It was a very normal day in Demacia. 

Cithria finished morning duty, cleaned up, and was now wandering her way through the Crownguard’s noble estate. It wasn’t frequently that she visited after her duty ended, but she knew she was always welcome. She pondered briefly if the attendants of the house speculated as to why she was here so often, or why Tianna had made sure she had special permission to be on the premises, but it didn’t bother her too much. At least, she hoped they didn’t think too hard about it.

Following a path she knew by heart, Cithria knocked on the door to Tianna’s study. She knew it was her lover’s day off, and that it was very likely the older woman expected her interruption. The knight found that lately she’d been fighting to get Tianna’s every spare moment, but she was caught up in a whirlwind of politics between the mage rebellion and the looming threat of Noxus. Cithria could understand, but wasn’t particularly happy about it.

“You may enter,” she heard from inside the room. Cithria pushed the door open to reveal Tianna at her desk, a slew of paperwork covering the fine mahogany.

“I thought it was your day off?” she questioned, closing the door behind her.

Tianna let out a frustrated chuckle. “Ha, so did I.”

Cithria approached the noble and planted a kiss on her cheekbone. Tianna turned briefly to return the gesture and then focused back on her work. It was somewhat tamer than Cithria expected. Usually her lover could become quite ravenous after too long, so the sheer politeness of the exchange left the knight confused. She hypothesized that Tianna was likely one of two things: genuinely focused on completing work or, in the romantic department, a ticking time bomb.

Just as Cithria began to wonder which she caught Tianna’s eyes wandering far below her face.

“ _Ahem,_ ” she coughed playfully, causing the older woman to look up again. “I’m not bothering you?”

Tianna shook her head, “Never. I’ll be done soon, anyhow.”

For the most part, Cithria was glad to take a book from the study and read it while she waited for Tianna to finish working. She reclined on the chaise lounge near the fireplace, in a happy bliss not just from its warmth, but also from the small glances her lover gave her across the room. She found her mind slipping off into the many good memories she and Tianna shared on the particular chair, but she wouldn’t dare let her mind slip there so easily. Not while her lover was busy. Otherwise, she’d just be fanning the flames of her own desires. Instead, she looked down at the book she picked up.

_Flora and Fauna of the Cloudwoods._

Well, she supposed she couldn’t pull out an epic everytime. For the most part she was fine with learning more about the obscure parts of Demacia, but upon flipping through the first few pages, it was much more dense than she expected. Clearly, this had been meant for a botanist or an alchemist, certainly not the normal Demacian citizen.

The dullness of the material allowed her mind to wander. She attempted to keep her thoughts in line, strictly thinking about that week's schedule, her responsibilities, and the plans she made with friends and colleagues alike… None of it truly sated the itch she felt in her mind. She put the book down and turned onto her side, watching Tianna work.

The High Marshal worked quickly at signing off on papers. Cithria delighted in watching expressions play across the woman’s face. Every now and again she’d raise her eyebrows in surprise or furrowed her brows in irritation, and Cithria could only wonder what the hell she was reading. The thing she loved watching the most, however, was the woman's hands. There was a sort of elegance and finesse each time Tianna pushed a document aside or thumbed through the pages on her desk. Suddenly, Cithria longed to take the digits into her own mouth, swirling her tongue slowly between them before leading that same hand lower and lower...

Cithra gulped and took a deep breath. If she was being honest with herself, all the time the noble spent working left her feeling pretty needy. Sure, she could get herself off just fine, but it definitely wasn’t the same without Tianna. If they weren’t careful, one kiss could quickly become something more. However, Cithria found she _liked_ the sound of that.

Feeling mischievous, she got up and strode to Tianna's side, looking over the older woman's shoulder.

"You realize some of this is confidential information," Tianna warned, looking over at the girl. Upon Cithria's silence, she sighed. "I suppose with you I don't have to worry too much, do I?" The woman attempted to return to her work despite the distraction.

“Your papers aren’t what I’m interested in.” Cithria placed her hands on Tianna's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. She heard Tianna breathe deeply as the knight allowed her fingers to brush across the hollow of the noble’s neck. She reached for the pin which fastened Tianna's blue cloak together and unlatched it, taking the outer garment off. Cithria worked her way down to Tianna's shoulder blades, massaging the flesh there tenderly. A low noise escaped the older woman, and the knight giggled softly. “Your muscles feel tight. Does this feel better?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tianna admitted, finally putting her quill down to savor the moment. "It’s obvious you must want something, to be treating me like this." 

"Of course," Cithria said matter-of-factly. Reaching up from the massage, she traced Tianna's jaw lightly with her nail. "Don't you feel it, too?"

“Feel what?”

“Wanting.”

Cithria held eye contact with the older woman before smirking and wrapping up the impromptu massage. She leaned on the desk, facing Tianna. She noticed the woman’s eyebrow flinch, but otherwise, she wasn’t answering. Cithria leaned in closer, placing her hand over that of the noble’s.

Tianna huffed, but made no motion to pull her hand away. “My dear, there _are_ other chairs in this room.”

“I like it right here.” Feeling quite pleased with herself, Cithria shrugged and scooted over to place herself directly in front of Tianna. The noble leaned back in her chair to look up at the girl incredulously.

The knight suppressed all her urges to laugh. "You know, you seem tense. Perhaps if you took a small break from work…" Cithria teased, dancing her fingers along Tianna's shoulder.

“ _Perhaps_ if I didn’t have a needy pet sitting over me, begging for my attention," she countered, "I would be done."

Cithria grabbed the woman’s collar and gently pulled her closer. “If you gave her some attention, maybe she would leave you alone.”

“Are you this insolent on the battleground, too, or have I just not trained you well enough?” Tianna’s tone was dark, but her voice quivered. Just as Cithria thought, the High Marshal was as on edge as she was.

"Sure, suppose I _am_ in need of training,” Cithria dared, her eyes tracing the older woman's lips, “What will you do about it?”

Before Cithria could spare another thought, the High Marshal stood and pushed her onto the desk, shoving piles of paperwork out the way. The knight, now sprawled out on the wooden surface, looked up at the older woman defiantly. Tianna returned her look with a fervent passion before bending down and kissing her, _hard._ Teeth clattered as they briefly struggled to fit themselves together amongst the heat, but the two had found a comfortable position quickly enough. Cithria’s hands buried themselves in the waves of blonde hair as her tongue swirled against Tianna’s. She felt strong hands trace the outline of her body before they raked down her thighs, pushing them apart. The noble shoved a knee in between them, applying a gentle pressure. Cithria felt a fluttering sensation awaken within her and longed for nothing more than to grind against Tianna’s form, but with her legs dangling over the edge of the desk, there was little leverage she could achieve. The noble’s graceful hands traced from her hips up to her breasts, kneading them fondly through her shirt. When Tianna broke the kiss, Cithria felt as though she were seeing stars. She watched as the older woman raised an eyebrow in thought before grabbing the placket of the knight’s shirt and ripping it open. The quiet sounds of the buttons clattering to the floor could scarcely be heard over Cithria’s gasp, and she felt her nipples harden in the cool Demacian air.

“Ooo, _Miss Crownguard_.” Cithria bit her lip, tilting her head to the side. The older woman’s cheeks reddened just a shade. “You’re just a bit overzealous over paperwork, no? What if I really liked this shirt?”

“I’ll have a new one made,” Tianna said simply. Cithria watched as the noble’s eyes drifted down to her chest. The knight knew she was quite the view, and she had to admit she would never get tired of watching how Tianna admired every inch of her. Finally, the older woman leaned over and took one of the brown peaks into her mouth. Cithria hummed lowly as the throbbing between her legs became stronger. She was briefly taken out of the fantasy when Tianna lightly bit the nub, and she let out a small whine. The noble released it after a few seconds, briefly allowing the girl’s discomfort to subside. Cithria's chest rose and fell with her quickened breath, brought on by Tianna's deliberately rough handling of her.

“So,” the knight reached up, cupping Tianna’s face, “are you just going to imagine fucking me, or are you actually going to do it?”

\--

That was a challenge if Tianna ever heard one. She took a seat again as she unbuttoned Cithria's trousers and slipped them off. The younger woman sat up and leaned back on her palms as Tianna planted precise kisses along her inner thighs. By now, she knew exactly which spots made the knight tick and wasted no time in attending to them. She passed gently over Cithria’s clit, only just brushing against it as she moved to bite into the soft flesh of the opposite thigh. This time, she was far less gentle. 

Cithria yelped, slamming a palm down onto the table as the sharp pain registered. Tianna knew the younger woman liked being toyed with like this, almost reaching pleasure... until pain brought her down swiftly to reality. On any other day, Tianna would have made her show a bit more restraint, but there were other things on her mind she wanted to get to. Sliding her underwear out of the way, her tongue finally made contact with Cithria’s core.

Immediately, her juices coated the noble’s tongue. As sweet moans met Tianna’s ears, she struggled to maintain control of her own mind. With each sound she elicited from the young woman, her surroundings seemed to melt further and further away. A hand ran through her hair, brushing and holding back the strands of white-blond. Tianna dared to look up and make eye contact with her. In response to the newfound intimacy, Cithria’s legs jerked gently with pleasure and Tianna grabbed the girls ankles. The noble guided her feet to the legs of her armchair in hopes of offering better balance. They had played this game enough to know Cithria wasn’t the best at stabilizing herself while being so… _distracted_. 

Tianna found that she couldn’t take it any longer. The noble stood up from her chair, pulling Cithria off the desk and to her feet. Cithria gave a confused look at first, but Tianna made her intentions clear. “The desk,” she commanded, giving the younger woman an imposing look. Cithria’s eyes widened as she understood where this was going. She turned her back to Tianna, bending over the desk and obediently presenting herself to the older woman.

The High Marshal, meanwhile, quickly rummaged through her desk. She pulled open the bottomost drawer and fetched the box that contained their hextech toy. Tianna supposed that perhaps it was an odd place to keep it, but Cithria came to her like this often enough that it wasn’t so unexpected. It was simply convenient. She quickly shoved her pants down enough to attach the toy to herself, and it immediately sprung to life. She placed a hand on the small of Cithria’s back and controlled herself enough to slide it gently into the slick folds. Already, the tightness Tianna felt around it's length threatened to send her into ecstasy, but she would remain in control if only for her lover’s sake. She held Cithria's hips as she began to slowly thrust in and out of her. The knight gasped, reaching her hands across the desk and gripping it’s edge. Tianna went at a steady pace, desperately longing to go faster, but wanting to hold on as long as possible.

“Fuck...,” Cithria breathed. “Right there, please…” Her tone fueled the noble, and she felt reinvigorated, slamming into the younger woman with a newfound excitement. Tianna adored this view of her lover, her frame smaller than her own but so built due to training. She could see her muscles rippling gorgeously across her back as her braid fell to the side, snaking across the desk. Impulsively, Tianna grabbed it and pulled it. Cithria’s back arched as she cried out, and the High Marshal allowed her lips to twist into an amused smirk.

Cithria’s moans were almost enough to cover the sound of heavy footsteps approaching the room. Tianna froze first, shushing Cithria as she listened closely, their breathing soon the only sound in the room. When the two realized the footsteps were getting closer, they moved quickly. 

Tianna pulled out of Cithria and quickly looked for the remote to detach the toy. As she did so, the knight pushed herself up off of the desk quickly, but perhaps too quickly. Tianna watched as the pin on the knight’s scarf, proving her prowess in the Dauntless Vanguard, became caught and came unfastened, clattering from the desk to the floor. 

“Dammit!” Cithria cursed as she watched it lie on the floor, shining and glittering brightly in the light of the day. 

“There’s no time to retrieve it. Under there,” Tianna instructed, guiding Cithria into hiding beneath her desk.

She scanned their surroundings for the remote in order to detach the toy, to no avail. She made a fruitless attempt at pulling her pants over the fully erect toy, but it would take far too long to hide it in the precious seconds she had. She simply sat down firmly at her desk and picked up her quill, half-heartedly organizing some random documents that were now noticeably crumpled. She looked at Cithria once more, making sure she was ok, before confidently facing the door.

A loud, polite knock rang out. “Enter,” Tianna said after a few seconds, keeping her voice indifferent.

Fiora appeared first to enter the room, followed by Garen. Neither looked particularly pleased, but the Laurent definitely appeared angrier… and in general, was much sharper. Garen looked a bit confused and sorry, but there was also a glint of determination in his eyes. It was likely he intended to get the answer he wanted.

“Miss Fiora Laurent and Sword-Captain Garen,” she nodded politely to the two. “What brings you to my study?”

“High Marshal,” Fiora said with a flourish, bowing her head politely. Her accent sounded as posh as ever. “I apologize for the invasion of privacy. I know coming to your study on your day off is, em, not the most ideal meeting place. However, we have a _very serious_ problem!” Tianna noted how much Fiora spoke with her arms, adding to her dramatic flair. They whisked about her with great speed, a quality surely derived from her experience in dueling. “There seems to be a... double-booking of sorts for the training field. The Vanguard has scheduled their annual mock battle on the same day as the House of Laurent joust, however, we have had the field reserved for months! If we have to cancel now, there will be an outrage!”

“If I may interject,” Garen’s voice boomed, “the annual battle is held on the same day every year! It is tradition. For a Demacian house to not realize this and to schedule over it--it’s simply a grab for attention! Moreover, the Laurent family holds many jousts across the year, whereas the mock battle is a single day!”

Tianna stared at the two incredulously. “And… you thought this serious enough of a matter that I, the High Marshal of the Demacia, was fit to solve it?” This was far beneath her court, and she was slightly offended. If she were angrier she might have stood and escorted the two out the room herself, sending them off to someone more appropriate, and she nearly moved to do so, but was halted by Cithria’s hands gripping the toy, reminding her of their predicament.

Under the desk, hidden from view, the knight gently caressed the length of the shaft, the touches feeling like pure electricity. Tianna gulped and tried her best to ignore it, though she could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

“Mi-” she began, her voice catching in her throat. The High Marshal tried again. “Might I suggest taking your complaints elsewhere? I truly have much bigger problems to solve at the moment. I am… sure you can see how many documents I need to get through.”

The two looked at the table and their eyes widened as though they only just realized exactly how much the High Marshal was expected to do. Or, they were shocked at how disorganized it was. Tianna couldn’t tell. She could see Fiora’s lips moving, and she was sure that the duelist was explaining _something_ , but all she could think about was Cithria under her desk, who was now incessantly teasing the base of the cock. She struggled to control her breath, each exhale feeling shakier than the last.

“...and that’s why there’s no one else we can go to,” Fiora finished, looking as though her whole explanation had been very concise and eloquent.

“..Hmm? Ah, I mean, hmm, yes, that seems… like a problem,” Tianna gave a delayed nod.

“So… what do you think?” Garen asked after a long standstill between the three.

Did she miss a question? In an attempt to deflect it, she cleared her throat, “I think I need time to think about it, if you’ll excuse me to finish my work…”

“That’s what I was explaining,” Fiora scoffed, exasperated. “The bookings are for 2 days from now. There is no time. If I’m about to alert the entirety of the Laurents, I need to know now.”

A particularly rough squeeze from Cithria caused Tianna to jerk forward in her chair, her waist banging into the table. She tried a quick cover-up by slapping the top of the desk hard in feigned anger. The two others in the room jumped, Fiora even going as far as to take a step back.

“You didn’t think to get this sorted sooner?”

“How many times must I repeat myself?!” Fiora growled, “ _We_ didn’t know about the conflict until this morning!”

Tianna furrowed her brow, lifting a hand to her temple. “Look--just--combine the two events for all I care. I have more important matters to attend to. Please settle it yourselves.”

Garen scratched the back of his head and turned to Fiora, the two chatting quietly about where to go from there. The exchange felt like it was continuing on for forever, but Cithria seemed to pay it no mind. She had begun to lick up the shaft, lubricated by the precum that was dripping from its head. Tianna reached under the table, her hand seeking the girls bangs and tugging them tightly in a warning. Cithria covered her mouth to avoid making a noise.

“Very well,” Fiora spoke up, and Tianna switched her attention back to the pair. “We’ll think of something. Apologies for interrupting your… _work_.” 

Garen exited the room first, and Fiora looked as though she were going to follow, but stopped in the doorway. The frustration of having to mask her true expression was weighing on Tianna heavily, and if she had to spend one more moment solving this ridiculous problem, she was going to lose it. Still, it was apparent the woman had one last thing to say.

“Additionally High Marshal, if I may suggest,” the Laurent quipped, eyeing the shiny pin on the floor, “you ‘ought to return that to whomever it belongs to.”

“Duly noted,” Tianna said dryly, and watched as Fiora closed the door behind them. When she could no longer hear the footsteps, she moved back a little and looked at Cithria, letting go of her hair.

“What the hell were you-- ah… thinking,” she trailed off, interrupted by the younger woman taking the head of the cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before releasing it.

“I thought you could use some assistance,” the knight explained coyly before continuing to wrap her fingers around the length and pump it.

“You did quite the opposite,” Tianna scolded, but found herself unable to stop her hips from bucking into the other woman’s hands. “Regardless, stop talking,” she said as she kicked the rest of her trousers off. “Finish me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cithria giggled, and obeyed. She sealed her lips around the cock, bobbing her head up and down slowly. The warmth enveloped Tianna, and the noble was glad to lean back in her chair and enjoy the sensations delivered to her. It was a sticky sort of wetness, and one that Tianna could find herself taking pleasure in more often.

Her orgasm snuck up on her, and she soon found herself twitching and throbbing inside Cithria’s mouth. The girl made a noise of displeasure at getting no warning, but swallowed the ropes of cum that shot out from the toy anyways. “Such a good girl,” Tianna breathed, burying her fingers in thick brown hair and holding Cithria’s head in place until she fully released her load.

When it was over, Cithria was still on her knees between Tianna’s legs, now exhausted from the encounter. “I hope you have plans for me later. I didn’t get to cum,” she complained. 

Tianna pulled the knight up and into her lap, holding the girl closely. “My starling,” she said tenderly, petting the girl’s hair. “I always do.”


End file.
